


I Owe You So Much For Everything:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e01 Ua 'eha Ka 'ili I Ka Maka O Ka Ihe-The skin has been hurt by the point of the spear, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was showing Danny his appreciation by making him live his life more fully, & have fun, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Owe You So Much For Everything:

*Summary: Steve was showing Danny his appreciation by making him live his life more fully, & have fun, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“Hey, I am glad that you can make it, Danno, I am really happy that you were free, & that we could do this”, The Brunette said excitingly. He was very happy, & was feeling like this for awhile. Danny was glad to see his friend like this too.

“Me too, Babe, But you don’t have to go through all this trouble, I would’ve been happy with anything”, He went to get them each a beer. They sat down, & ate the wonderful meal that Steve had all set up, & they were talking about everything.

“I just wanted to “thank you” for being an supportive best friend to me for these past couple months, Also, For setting me up with a beautiful woman, I owe you so much for everything”, He smiled, as he was thinking of Brooke. “I am glad that you like her, & things are working out”, The Blond told him sincerely, as he bit into a piece of steak.

“Well, I needed a good swift kick in the ass, I know that I deserve happiness, & I am not gonna take this moment for granted. It’s thanks to you”, The Five-O Commander said, as he gave him a real smile, for the first time in months. He dug into his own food too.

The Loudmouth Detective was thinking that everything was getting back to normal, & everyone was happy. “I would like to take you, & Brooke out to dinner, once you guys get settled in”, The Blond said, as he took a sip of his beer. 

“We would really like that for sure, I will call you as soon as Brooke has a good idea of what’s the best day”, Danny nodded, & said, “Fair enough”, & let it drop, as they enjoyed the evening.

When it ended, The Shorter Man said this to him, “It’s nice to see you like this”, which was the truth. “It has been a long time coming”, Steve agreed. They “bro” hugged, & said their “goodbyes”. As soon as he saw that the camaro was out of sight, He went back into his house, & he had a smile on his face thinking that his life was back to normal once again.

The End.


End file.
